Hidden Devotion Part 3
by BlackWingedYuna
Summary: The story continues in this chapter


"SeeD shall not act beyond the exact wording of a contract. We are not a non-profit organization, this incident will be a hard-learned lesson for the Dollet Dukedom. They'll now know to be more generous when hiring SeeD" he turned and walked away shortly after, back to the directory. Suddenly a light bell sound rang through the intercom and then a voice.."All students who participated in today's field exam, please report to the second floor hallway, I repeat. All students who participated in today's field exam, please report to the second floor hallway"Squall made his way to the stairs that lead to the elevator and got on, to head up to the second floor. He made it and walked towards the hallway where several others waited. Squall walked over to Fujin..

".. RAGE" she said swinging her arm through the air then walked over to Raijin.."Fujin was sayin' that It'd be all your fault If Seifer doesn't become a SeeD. She can be pretty scary, ya know!"Squall walked over to Zell whom seemed nervous, walking back and forth."S'up, Squall?"He didn't answer..

"Said they're gonna call out names.. One at a time.."After waiting a few minutes, the same man in a burgundy robe came up slowly."Dincht.. Zell Dincht""OHHH YEAH!!!!" he shouted as he jumped up once, all he ran passed burgundy dressed man shouting.."SEE YA!!""Squall.. Squall from Squad B, please step forward"He walked past the man.

"That is all. Dismissed" he said turning to walk other remaining few, either looked at the floor or shook their heads headed to Cid's office, Selphie and Zell were there, those were the only two Squall knew. There was an extra one whom had black hair and brown eyes, also wearing a SeeD uniform."These are the four students that passed today's exam" the burgundy wearing man whom stood along-side stood up from his chair.."First of all, congratulations to all four of you, however.. From now on, as a SeeD member, you will be dispatched all over the world" he all stood straight, remaining silent."We are proud to introduce SeeD, Balamb Garden's mercenary soldiers. SeeD soldiers are combat specialists, but.. That is only on aspect of SeeD. When the time comes..""Headmaster Cid.. It's almost time for the meeting, please make this short" the man in burgundy interrupted. Cid said nothing else, the man took a few steps forward."SeeD is a valuable asset to Garden. It's reputation is solely dependent on each one of you, handle your mission with great care"

The man turned to Cid.."Is that what you wanted to say, Sir?"Cid looked at him, then at the floor as he turned to the four SeeD members."Here is your SeeD rank report!"Cid walked over to each of them, handing them their rank report.. First to Selphie."I'm looking forward to the Garden Festival" he whispered to her then walked over the second one."Do your best, even If you don't stand out" he told the second, then walked over to Zell."Try to control your emotions a little" he whispered to him and finally walked over to Squall."Finally.. A gun blade specialist" he whispered then turned and walked walked over to his chair.."This end the SeeD inauguration, dismissed!"

All of them left the office, Squall took the elevator last and walked up to Zell.."Yo, Squall! Let's get back to class"Squall whispered 'why?' quietly."What do you mean 'why?', don't you remember what new SeeD members do?"Squall looked at Zell, seeing Selphie skipping happily back and fourth behind him."They give a speech in front of the whole, entire class! And after, It's the inauguration party!"Squall walked over to Selphie, causing her to stop temporally.."SeeD! SeeeeeeD! SeeeeeeeeD!" she said they headed for the second floor where Seifer and his friends were. Seifer took a few steps towards them and places his hands on his hips as Zell put a fist up. Suddenly Seifer lift up his hands and begun to clap making the three of them slightly confused.. Well.. Except for Squall.. Soon everyone else began to clap as well.. The few that were there, at least, making the trio seem a little uncomfortable, but not too on, Squall headed for his room where he saw Selphie waiting next to the door which led to his room.."Ha! Found you!" she said walking up to put her arms mid-way through the air.. Showing her new uniform, a black knee-length skirt with a matching top."What do you think? It's my SeeD uniform"Squall took a step towards Selphie.."You should get changed, too Squall, we have that party to go to" she walked into his room, seeing his new uniform folded neatly on his bed, then he got changed while Selphie waited for him outside the door. Afterwards he walked out and towards her.."Heeeey! Lookin' good, Squall" she told didn't say anything.."Okay! Let's hit that Par-tay!"Selphie dragged Squall to the party.. Once there all he did was lean against the wall, a waitress walked to him and bowed her head down slightly as music played. She held a tray with several fancy glasses filled with water, she took one glass and handed it to him, which he accepted. Then she walked away as Squall took a sip of the wine, just then.."Yo!" Zell shouted out as he walked to him.

Squall only looked at him."S'up?"Still nothing.."Heh-heh, guess we're both SeeDs now, huh?" Zell said. "Put it there man" he said as he wiped his hand on the side of his pants and offered Squall his Squall made no movement to accept the handshake, he simply ignored it and took another sip of the water, as he lowered his glass, he looked away."Ha, even as a SeeD, you're still the same" Zell said as he lowered his hand and placed both on his looked at him but said nothing."Well, that's typical of you, see ya" he said as he walked away."Oh.. Hey Zell, wanna join the Garden Festival committee and.."Squall looked over to see it was Selphie whom had said that.."Sorry, I.. Ahh.. Just remembered something! G-gotta go, see ya!" Zell said and ran watched Zell leave and turned to see him..

"Squall! Hi!" she said walking to followed her with his eyes as she stopped in front of him."Wanna join the Garden Festival committee? You can help out whenever you have time"No response.."Please?" she begged."Sure, you seem to be putting a lot of effort into this""REALLY!? Whoo-hoo!" she said, flailing her arms in the air while jumping up and said nothing, just took a small sip of the water again."I know we'll be busy with a lot of SeeD stuff, but let's work hard on the Garden Festival too, bye!" she said walking away, sending him a small waving looked at the sky, through a window at the ceiling, he watched a shooting star pass and then someone caught his attention.. He looked down at that someone.. A girl in a white knee length dress was staring at the sky through that same window. Suddenly she turned her head to him and smiled, rising a finger up in the air at her head's height. She wore a silver necklace around her neck holding a ring. Her hair went beautifully down onto her back, several strands of hair went above her left eye-brow, creating bangs. It was of the color black with several red highlights here and there and her eyes were brown.

Squall gave her a gesture with his head, telling her to come to him. Slowly, she lowered her hand and made her way towards him. Once she did, she bowed slightly, he only watched her.."You're the best looking guy here" she didn't get an answer."Dance with me?" she asked, putting her hands on her he did was take a sip of water as she lowered her hands back down."Let me guess.. You'll only dance with someone you like"No response, he only looked at her."Alright then.."Then she got an idea.. Soon after she leaned over slightly."Look into my eyes.." she he did as told, out of curiosity.. But the same blurry figure of a woman appeared and vanished as quickly as it came. He quickly masked his look of shock with his ordinary one.

"You-are-going-to-like-me.. You-are-going-to-like-me.."He said nothing.."Did it work?"Squall looked down, letting out a small smile then looked up back at her with a serious look.".. I can't dance""You'll be fine, come on" she said, grabbing his was taken by surprise..

"I'm looking for someone, I can't be on the dance floor alone" she said dragging him to the dance had dropped the glass accidentally, causing it to break and shatter onto the floor where he had dropped it, but the girl kept dragging him past the many people already dancing. When she found a spot, she turned, taking his other hand to place it on her waist, then she set one of her own on his right shoulder. She began to dance to the music, he looked down at their feet eventually to try and keep up, but stumbled forward and quickly regained his composure. She looked up at him smiling, then down, to place his right hand back on her waist and interlocking her fingers with his once again. Afterwards placing her hand back on his after, she begun to dance again, without a word of warning, he desperately tried to keep up, but she sent him swinging and pulled him back and again he almost stumbled but quickly regained his composure once more. Squall noticed she was getting impatient and tried to walk away but she grabbed his arm, and made his hand hold onto hers, slowly he was getting the hang of it but still looking down at their feet, not paying any attention to where they were heading, eventually they bumped into another pairing whom were dancing. Squall looked at them, once he straightened up but the girl looked at them and gave them a funny look, afterwards turning her head to look at Squall. Soon after Squall looked at her and she gave him a cute smile, tilting her head slightly to the right.

Thereafter, Squall got the hang of it they danced and danced until both put one of their hands together, putting their bodies near one another and looked into each others eyes. But several moments later, fireworks flew and exploded in the night sky, which could be seen through the ceiling window. Both looked up at the fireworks, but the girl, known as Rinoa, looked at him shortly after the first one. Slowly she looked over his shoulder to see the one person she was waiting for, then Squall looked down at her. She gave him a wink and walked away from him, he only watched the night was over, he headed to his room and changed into his usual clothing. A pair of black pants, a white shirt, a black jacket with a furry collar, as well as matching black gloves and two burgundy like belts at his waist, finally around his neck he wore a silver-chain necklace. He laid down on his bed, staring at the ceiling, his mind kept drifting back to that girl..Squall closed his eyes slowly, soon it was morning.. He heard something on the intercom..

"All SeeD members available, please report to the directory immediately, I repeat, All SeeD members available, please report to the directory immediately"Squall slowly stood up off his bed and walked out of his room to head for the directory, he was the last one there. Only Selphie and Zell were there, waiting for further orders, he walked up to them.."Morning Squall" Selphie yelled out, as he walked towards didn't respond.."What do you think It's about?" Zell asked."I don't know.. But I bet It's something important"Suddenly Cid walked up to them.. Causing the three of them to straighten up."We've had reports that Galbadians and Estherians are beginning a war, your mission is to stop those Galbadians""What!?" Zell shouted aloud.

Cid explained the whole thing more directly and assigned Squall to be the captain of this mission..


End file.
